


Day 63

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [63]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>someone's a bit bored...uh oh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 63

Bang!

Bang!

Bang! 

Bang!

"What the HELL are you doing?"

"Bored."

"What?"

"Bored!"

"No..."

Bang!

Bang!

"Bored! Bored!"

"Don’t know what’s got into the criminal classes. Good job I’m not one of them."

"So you take it out on the wall."

"The wall had it coming."

Of course it did...

"What about that Russian case."

"Belarus. Open and shut domestic murder. Not worth my time."

"Ah...what a shame..."

"Anything in? I'm starving."

What the fuck? Seriously...one of these days...

"Oh...f..."

"It's a head."

"A severed head."

"Just tea for me, thanks."

"No, there's a head in the fridge."

"Yes."

"A bloody head..."

"Well...where else was I supposed to put it...you don't mind do you?"

Why would I mind...?!!!

"I got it from Bart's morgue...measuring the coagulation of saliva after death..."

fabulous.

"I see you’ve written up the taxi driver case."

"Uh, yeah..."

"A Study in Pink..."

"Well, you know, pink lady, pink case, pink phone – there was a lot of pink. Did you like it?"

"Erm. No."

"Why not? I thought you’d be flattered."

"Flattered? 'Sherlock sees through everything and everyone in seconds. What’s incredible, though, is how spectacularly ignorant he is about some things.' "

"Now hang on a minute. I didn't mean that in a..."

"Oh, you meant “tthhpectacularly ignorant” in a nice way? Look, it doesn’t matter to me who’s Prime Minister..."

"I know..."

"...or who's sleeping with who..."

uh-huh

"...or that the Earth goes around the Sun..."

"Not that again! It's not important!"

"Not impor-it's primary school stuff...how can you not know that?"

"Well, if I ever did, I’ve deleted it."

"Deleted it?"

Whattt?

"Listen...This. This is my hard drive, and it only makes sense to put things in there that are useful ... really useful. Ordinary people fill their heads with all kinds of rubbish, and that makes it hard to get at the stuff that matters. Do you see?"

...fer God's sake...

"But it's the SOLAR SYSTEM!?"

"Oh hell! What does that matter?"

"So we go round the Sun! If we went round the Moon, or round and round the garden like a teddy bear, it wouldn’t make any difference. All that matters to me is the work. Without that, my brain rots."

sighhhhhhhh

"Put that in your blog. Or better still, stop inflicting your opinions on the world."

Alllll right. Done. T'm. just. done. fuck. this.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

"Out. I need some air."

"Yooo-hooo...have you two had bit of a domestic?"

"Look at that Mrs. Hudson...quiet, calm, peaceful...isn't it hateful?"

"Oh, I’m sure something’ll turn up, Sherlock. A nice murder – that’ll cheer you up."

"Can't come too soon."

"Hey. What’ve you done to my bloody wall?!"

"I’m putting this on your rent, young man!"

(An explosion blows the windows in, knocking Sherlock to the floor...)


End file.
